Various manufacturing techniques may be employed to construct an appliqué for use in an instrument cluster. In one commonly employed technique, an appliqué may be formed by applying different colored ink layers onto a surface of a polycarbonate sheet using a well known silk screen printing process. The different colored ink layers are typically applied to different areas along the surface of the polycarbonate sheet. These different colored ink layers are then covered by a layer of black colored ink which serves as the visible face of the appliqué. The outer most black colored ink layer is selectively applied onto the surface, thereby forming visible red graphics on the face of the appliqué. In some instance, an edge of an underlying ink layer may cause a visible step line on the face of the appliqué as shown in FIG. 5A. The appliqué may undergo some additional deformation process which may further cause a visible step line on the face of the applique as shown in FIG. 5B. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a technique for reducing or eliminating visible step lines on the face of an appliqué for an instrument cluster.